ThE NiGhTmArE?
by live4thaXtreme
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 10 UP. Anywayz sum superstars are having an unusual day and get stuck 2gether in an arena 4 a lil while until they get out & trouble begins.Some superstars include team Xtreme, Angle, Edge, SCSA, Y2J, Rock, etc. It's slow in tha beginnin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anybody in this story but I wish I did. Damn. Oh well.  
  
Author's note- Let's see where do I begin. This is my 1st fic. so I hope you all read and review. Even if the reviews may or may not be good. But that's ok it's your opinions.  
  
It was an unusual kind of day in June when it became very cold and windy. The WWE superstars were in Providence doing a house show when it started to rain and thunder out. Everyone thought it was no big deal because they've been through worse. But then it started to hail, which turned to snow, and eventually turned to sleet. Everyone still thought it was no big deal until something very strange occurred.  
  
Jeff- "Oh man, it's starting to get real bad out."  
  
(As he hears the pounding rain and loud thunder)  
  
Matt- "Don't worry Jeff, I'm sure it'll stop soon, I mean this kind of weather doesn't usually happen here."  
  
Jeff- "I know but. . .  
  
(A knock at the door of their dressing room interrupts him)  
  
Matt- "Yea, come in."  
  
Lita- "Hey you guys ready yet, your match is next."  
  
Matt- "Yea, we're ready, let's go."  
  
Announcer- "The following tag team match up is scheduled for one fall for the tag team titles introducing. . .  
  
(Hardyz music plays)  
  
Matt and Jeff Hardy; The Hardy Boyz and their opponents. . .  
  
(Billy and Chuck's music plays)  
  
Billy and Chuck."  
  
(In the back, Lita is watching the match on a monitor)  
  
Lita- "Come on you guys, you can do it."  
  
(Just then Edge walked in)  
  
Edge- "Hey Lita, what's all the screaming about."  
  
Lita- "Uh what, oh nothing I'm just watching the Hardyz match. Oh come on ref. that was a low blow, What the. . .  
  
Molly Holly- (interrupts on cell) "Hello, Hello, you still there, gosh darn it, I lost my call again, why me, why me not again." (banging her head against the cell)  
  
Lita- "Shush, be quiet, I can't hear the match."  
  
Molly- "Sorry Li. . .  
  
Lita- "Yes, twist of fate and a swanton on Chuck. The Hardyz win, yes!"  
  
(Screaming and jumping up and down, hugging Edge and Molly.)  
  
(Molly drops her cell as Lita hugs her)  
  
Molly- "Oh no, my cell, just my luck."  
  
Lita- "I'm real sorry, I just got real excited."  
  
Molly- "It's. . . It's ok, really, I . . . a . . . need a new one anyways."  
  
Lita- "You sure, I can. . .  
  
(Matt walks in)  
  
Matt- "Whew wee, that was a. . .  
  
Jeff- "Damn I'm all sweaty now, I need a. . .  
  
Edge- "Hey guys that was a. . .  
  
Lita- "Great match. I mean wow."  
  
Matt & Jeff- "Thanks"  
  
(All of a sudden the lights go out)  
  
Matt- "What in the world is going on here?"  
  
  
  
Jeff- "See I told ya, It's the bad weather. Oh yea, I was right, I was right who's the man, who's the man, I'm the man, Oh yea.  
  
(Starts to dance around)  
  
Sorry about that y'all, I just had to get that out."  
  
Lita- "Someone hold me, I'm scared."  
  
Edge- "Um. . .who said that?"  
  
Lita- "It was Molly."  
  
Molly- "Gee whiz, I didn't say any. . .  
  
Lita- "Sure you did, so anybody got a flashlight?  
  
(No answer)  
  
Guess not."  
  
Molly- "I think. . .  
  
Matt- "Let's see if anyone's still here."  
  
Molly- "But I think. . .  
  
Jeff- "Ok. Let's go."  
  
Edge- "Wait guys. Molly were you going to say something."  
  
Molly- "Yes, thank you Edge, I. . .  
  
Edge- "Your welcome, oh sorry."  
  
Molly- "I was about to say I found a flashlight."  
  
Matt- "Great Molly. Can I have it?"  
  
Molly- "Sure you can. What's the magic word?"  
  
Matt- "Pleaseeee."  
  
Molly- "Alrighty then."  
  
Jeff- "Ok, now can we go and see who's still here."  
  
Lita- "Sure Jeff, let's go."  
  
(Matt, Jeff, Edge, Lita, and Molly start walking through the halls until they hear something coming from inside a room so they decide to investigate.)  
  
Everyone- "Hello anybody in here?"  
  
Mysterious Voice- "Ahhhhhh!! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
A/N- I hope you liked it so far. Again, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own anybody in this story, what else is new?  
  
A/N- Hey everybody, I know the story isn't that funny and it prob. sucks and that I have no clue where it's going but read it and review.  
  
(Before everyone opened the door)  
  
Mysterious Voice- "It'll be ok Clayvis, I mean we do have each other, and. . .and someone is bound to find us sooner or later. All that matters is that we stay together and never leave here alone."  
  
(After everyone opens the door)  
  
Everyone- "Ahhhhhh!! Who's there?"  
  
(Flashlight shines on Kurt Angle)  
  
Matt- "What are you doing here Angle?"  
  
Angle- (sucking his thumb and holding tightly to a teddy bear) I . . .um . . . was waiting for you guys to come and get me."  
  
Edge- (laughing) "Well dude we found you and your little friend there."  
  
Angle- "Hey shut up you dumb blonde and his name's Clayvis."  
  
Edge- "Real original, Angle, where'd you come up with that?"  
  
Angle- "Hey if you don't like it you can go. . .  
  
Molly- "Oh my gosh, my ears, I can't take this, I think I went deaf." (covering her ears)  
  
Jeff- "Molly"  
  
Molly- (screaming) "Is he done swearing yet?"  
  
(Everyone nodes their heads)  
  
Molly- (putting her hands down) "Thank goodness I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Angle- "What, I didn't even swear."  
  
(Stone Cold Steve Austin appears from out of the blue)  
  
Austin- "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, anybody got any beer, I'm kinda thirsty.  
  
Angle- "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Molly- "OW, good golly my ears, would you please watch your mouth next time."  
  
Angle- "Yea, sure whatever."  
  
Austin- "Do any of you got beer or not?"  
  
Matt- "Sorry Austin, we don't have any, but if you. . .  
  
Jeff- "Come with us, we might just. . .  
  
Lita- "Find some."  
  
(Everyone continues to walk down the dark corridors until they all hear a loud banging noise coming from inside another room.)  
  
Edge- "Hey Angle, be a good dog and open the door."  
  
Angle- "Ok, wait a minute you just called me a dog, don't make me come over there."  
  
Edge- "And what are you going do, make me tap."  
  
Angle- "That's it, come here you blonde freak."  
  
(Edge and Angle start to fight. Everyone cheers on until Molly stops them.)  
  
Molly- "Excuse me everyone, but may you two stop so we can move on here."  
  
Austin- "Yea, I need beer anyways, so lets go."  
  
Molly- "Well, who wants to open the door."  
  
(The noise is getting louder as they stop to decide who will open the door.)  
  
Matt- "Hey Jeff, why don't you open the door?"  
  
Jeff- "How about you do it since your older?"  
  
Matt- "Um. . .Lita, can you open the door?"  
  
Lita- "Why me? I'm not even close to it, hey Edge, why don't you open the door?"  
  
(The noise continues to get louder and louder)  
  
Edge- "Dude, your kidding right, hey Angle, you open it since your so strong and all."  
  
Molly- "Would someone please just hurry up and open the door?"  
  
Austin- "Beer, I need beer. . .  
  
Angle- "Well someone's going psycho."  
  
Everyone screaming- "Angle, just open the door!!"  
  
Angle- "Alright, Alright, I'll open the door, cheez don't have a fit."  
  
(Angle opens the door)  
  
Everyone- "Who's in here?"  
  
Mysterious Voice- "It's me, It's me, It's. . .  
  
A/N- I don't wanna sound desperate, but please, please review so I know what you all think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- You know the concept already, you're probably getting fed up with this cause I am.  
  
A/N- Sorry if I made fun of some of the superstars that you all like.  
  
Everyone- "DDP!"  
  
Voice- "Noooooo. It's Trish Stratusfaction."  
  
Matt, Jeff, Edge, Angle & Austin- "Ohhhhhh."  
  
Lita & Molly- "Ewwwwww."  
  
Lita- "Uzzz a whoeee, Uzzz a whoeee, oops I wasn't thinking out loud again was I."  
  
Matt- "Um . . . Yea Lita, ya kinda did."  
  
Lita- "Whoops si. I didn't mean it Trish. Honestly."  
  
Trish- "Sure, you didn't." (giving Lita a dirty look)  
  
Angle- " Hey there Trish, you're looking great today."  
  
Trish- "Ewwwwww, like how about you get away from me you milk drinking, thong wearing, bald headed freak. Wow I'm winded. Hey there Edge."  
  
Edge- "Hi, a . . . Trish."  
  
Jeff- (starting to get impatient) "Hey, Can we please move on? I do have things to do tonight."  
  
Austin- "WHAT? I SAID I NEED A BEER BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK SOMEONE'S ASS, WHAT? AND I'D LIKE TO GET MOVING BEFORE I GET OLD AND PRUNY.  
  
Angle- (mumbling) "You're a bit late for that."  
  
Austin- "WHAT?"  
  
Angle- "Nothing, I didn't say a thing. Honest."  
  
Trish- "Alright, alright you don't need to get all whiny about it. By the way Edge did I tell you that you're looking so fine and sexy today in that. . .  
  
Matt- "Ok, well how about we keep to steppin."  
  
Molly- "Yes, please before I throw up." (making a face at the comment that Trish had made)  
  
Edge- "Yea, let's before she feels me up." (running ahead of them)  
  
(The 8 wrestlers turn a corner and find themselves near the exit. They walk closer and try to open the door, but discover that it will not open.)  
  
Jeff- "Grrrrrr. The stupid door won't open. It's stuck. Damn It. Oh sorry Molly, I forgot you were here."  
  
Molly- "That's alright as long as you don't do it again."  
  
Lita- "Well how about if one of you guys run at it and.  
  
(All of a sudden they see Angle running towards the door, but he accidentally slips and instead runs his head into the door.)  
  
Edge- "Hey dude, you ok."  
  
Lita- "Quick someone give him mouth to mouth."  
  
Everyone- "NO WAY!!"  
  
Lita- "Well we gotta do something."  
  
(Trish kicks him hard in the stomach)  
  
Trish- "Nope he's not dead, he's still breathing."  
  
Molly- "Oh my goodness, what should we do now?"  
  
Matt- "Well he's just unconscious, it's not like we can do anything about that."  
  
Jeff- (Ignoring the unconscious Angle on the floor) "Great, just wonderful, how are we supposed to get out now."  
  
(From behind them in the darkness, they hear something.)  
  
Hurricane- "Stand back, there's a Hurricane coming through."  
  
Trish- "What? Where, this can't be happening, I'm not ready to die yet. I mean a. . . Just what we need now, another freak of nature and I knew the Hurricane was there, I . . . was a. . . just acting. See I fooled you all.  
  
Hurricane- "Ok, anywayz what's the problem here besides the blonde who needs a life."  
  
Edge- "Well you see here dude, the door is stuck and we have one unconscious female, I mean male."  
  
Hurricane- "No problem I can knock this door down with my super abilities. Now if you all could stand back."  
  
Trish- "Oh come on stupid hero we all know you're fake."  
  
Hurricane- "Well we all know you are too, but we're not complaining."  
  
Trish- "I . . . you . . .Grrr. . .  
  
Lita- "That's right go fetch yourself a life, oops I was thinking aloud again, dooh, stupid me, sorry Trish."  
  
Matt- "Ok, now what were you planning to do Hurricane?"  
  
Hurricane- "Oh yes that's right, I was about to use my super human strength to run down the door, so if you all could stand back."  
  
Trish- "This should be interesting."  
  
(Hurricane runs at the door, but it still doesn't budge)  
  
Hurricane- "Oh no my powers, they're gone."  
  
Trish- "Really, No kidding, well that's a surprise."  
  
Austin- "BEER, I NEED BEER." (Now starting to twitch.)  
  
Trish- (Ignoring Austin) Just face it, you never had super powers and you aren't a super hero. Wow Edge, even in the dark you still glow."  
  
Jeff- "Ok how about we all chill and. . .  
  
Hurricane- "No she's right for once in her life, I'm not a super hero and never will be."  
  
Lita- "Oh come on now, you just lost your powers because of the . . . a . . . storm and all."  
  
Hurricane- "Well maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong, all I. . .  
  
Molly- "Wait, did you all hear that."  
  
(Everyone listens closely as they hear a faint voice coming from the ground)  
  
Angle- (talking very quietly) "Nooooo, mommy don't throw him away, Clayvis! We'll always be together no matter what happens, I'll find you again someday."  
  
Edge- "Well at least we know how his brain operates now, kinda scary if you think aboot it."  
  
Trish- "I don't ever wanna know what he dreams aboot."  
  
(Angle starts to mumble again in his sleep)  
  
Angle- "Hi Trish, you're looking really gorgeous today, wow that outfit looks really great on you."  
  
Trish- "Like ewwwwww, gross. That's it I'm gonna wake him up right now before I really start to get sick." (She then kicks Angle in the head, but to everyone's surprise he is still in his little dream world.)  
  
Lita- "I think he likes that Trish, try a little harder next time."  
  
Molly- "Well I do hate to interrupt, but I think we need a way to escape before anything else occurs."  
  
Edge- "Dudes, she's right we need to figure oot a way to get outta here. (Leaning against the door)  
  
(It then swings wide open revealing the outside)  
  
Hurricane & Edge- "Whoa, wassupwitdat?"  
  
Jeff- (Running out and kissing the ground) "Yes we're free, we're free, ew I just kissed something slimy and disgustin and it wasn't Trish either." (Getting up and noticing something a few feet away from them) What is that?"  
  
Molly- "Oh my. . .  
  
Lita- "Whoa!"  
  
Matt- "What the. . .  
  
Edge- "Dudes!"  
  
Hurricane- "Wowzires!"  
  
(Angle finally waking up)- "Ekkkkkk, Clayvis!!"  
  
Trish- "What in the world. . .  
  
Austin- "BEER?"  
  
So what'd ya think, corny? Stupid? I duno reviews would help me out a lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything cause I'm broke and can't afford a damn thing and Blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N- Sorry, this chap. is stupid but I thought it was kinda funny, even though I wrote it.  
  
(Just then they saw an alien spacecraft)  
  
Angle- (still a little drowsy from just waking up) "No, not again, I'm still a little shaky from the last time."  
  
Trish- "Shut up you pansy. It's just a. . . a. . .  
  
Lita- "Jet plane, right Jeff."  
  
Jeff- "Yea of course, what else. . .  
  
Matt- "Would it be?"  
  
Austin- "BEER? WHERE'S MY BEER, DAMN IT?"  
  
Edge- "So, what are we gonna do, dudes?"  
  
Hurricane- "There's only one thing to do."  
  
Trish- "And what would that be you freakzilla."  
  
Hurricane- "Well, a . . . fight that is if they attack."  
  
Angle- "Beam me up Scottie . . . I mean . . .  
  
Austin and Molly- "WHAT?"  
  
(All of a sudden the so called spacecraft opens its doors.)  
  
Y2J- "Hello Juniors."  
  
Everyone- "Chris Jericho!"  
  
Y2J- "A . . . yea, like my new crib."  
  
Everyone- "Ohhhhhh, that's what it is."  
  
Y2J- "Yea, you assclowns, what'd you think it was?"  
  
Angle- "We thought it was an. . .  
  
(Edge covers Angle's mouth)  
  
Edge- "Ewwww, gross Angle did ya have to lick my hand?"  
  
Angle- "There was chocolate on your hand."  
  
Edge- "WHAT? No there wasn't, when I fell on the ground after opening the door my hand landed in mud or at least I think it was mud."  
  
Angle- "Oh well, It was yummy."  
  
Matt- "I think you might wanna disinfect your hand now Edge."  
  
Jeff- "Yea, man who knows where Angle's mouth has been."  
  
Y2J- "Alright, alright so what are you guys doin here anyways."  
  
Edge- "Well, you see here, dude, we just got out from the arena."  
  
Lita- "Yea, so far this whole day has been weird."  
  
Hurricane- "First, the storm, then. . .  
  
Angle- "The . . . the . . . lights go out and. . .  
  
Matt- "We try to find the exit. . .  
  
Jeff- "But we couldn't. . .  
  
Molly- "Then we get stuck because the door wouldn't open."  
  
Trish- "But Edgeypoo, saved us all, when he leaned against the door. . .  
  
Lita- "And now we're out here. . .  
  
Hurricane- "And Austin's going wacko cause he wants beer."  
  
Austin- "BEER? WHO SAID BEER, WHERE? HAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Edge- "Calm down, dude."  
  
Austin- "Hey Jericho, you got any beer?"  
  
Y2J- "Nope, sorry Austin."  
  
Austin- "WHAT, WHAT THE HELL? I NEED BEER NOW! (banging his head against a trash can.)  
  
Lita- "So what are we going to do now? We're miles from the hotel and we don't have any means of transportation or anything."  
  
Y2J- "Well, I could give you guys a lift, let's see should I or shouldn't I? That's a very hard decision. Let me think aboot this. Hmmm"  
  
Austin- "You listen here, you betta take us somewhere, so I can get my damn beer before I beat you into a pumpkin. Ya hear me or do I have to show you."  
  
Y2J- "No, no you don't have to show me, I get the picture and I thought aboot it and I've decided to give you guys a lift."  
  
Austin- "That's betta."  
  
(Everyone walks inside Y2J's so called crib)  
  
Y2J- (mumbling to himself) "If we were in the ring, I could beat him down."  
  
Austin- "Jericho!"  
  
Y2J- "Alright, alright I'm comin."  
  
Molly- "May I ask, how are we getting to the hotel?"  
  
Y2J- "Well, this crib of mine, can also fly."  
  
Angle and Hurricane- "Neato!"  
  
Y2J- "Let's go."  
  
A/N- Read and review peas!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- Lalalalala. WHAT? WHAT? Sorry about that. Blah, blah, blah. You know what I'm trying to say here. Don't own nothing.  
  
A/N- Um. . . if you want something to happen to anyone or have any suggestions for anybody in the story, feel free to include it in ur review. Cause basically I'm just winging it and if some of your suggestions fit I hope I can some how include it in the story. Oh and I can't 4get this important detail, Thanks to Lostafterdark, Red Angel, Onthaedge487, Andraste, AngryMew2, Nero Moore Hardy, and Kat for the reviews, couldn't have done it without you guys. I knew I should have included this in the other chapter. Well I'm slow, what do you want from me. Anywayz, thanks for tha reviews and I hope more come along soon.  
  
So on with the story. . .  
  
Matt- "Hey Jericho, nice a . . . crib you got here."  
  
Y2J- "Thanks, it's one of a kind, I got it made especially for me since I'm a living legend and all."  
  
Angle- (mumbling to Clayvis) "Damn Jericho, just because he's larger than life, he gets the special treatment."  
  
Y2J- "What was that Angle?"  
  
Angle- "Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
Y2J- "Yea, that's what I thought."  
  
Molly- "So how long do you think we'll take before we actually get to the hotel?"  
  
Y2J- "Don't know, maybe a few minutes."  
  
Austin- "GOOD, I NEED MY BEER!"  
  
Jeff- "Does anybody smell something really bad like something just died or is it just me?  
  
Matt- "No, Jeff, it's just you."  
  
Edge- "No, he's right dude, something does really reek."  
  
Hurricane- "Alright citizens, who blew a big one?"  
  
Lita- "It wasn't me." Trish- "Well, it wasn't me."  
  
Molly- "Goodness, not me."  
  
Y2J- "Me either."  
  
Austin- "IT WASN'T ME CAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO."  
  
Matt and Jeff- "Not me."  
  
Edge- "Don't look at me, I didn't even eat anything yet."  
  
(Everyone looks at Angle)  
  
Angle- "What?"  
  
Edge- "It was you wasn't it?"  
  
Angle- "What? No, it wasn't. Why does everyone blame me?"  
  
Y2J- "Just admit it was you."  
  
Angle- "No, it wasn't! Listen here, Jericho if I said I didn't do it then I didn't do it."  
  
Molly- "STOP!"  
  
(They both stop arguing and look at Molly surprised)  
  
Molly- "Sorry, but lets not argue, if Kurt says he didn't do it, then we should believe him."  
  
Hurricane- "But if Angle didn't drop a big one then what's that smell?"  
  
Lita- "Hey Chris, do you have any food that might have gone bad?"  
  
Y2J- "I don't have any damn food, period."  
  
(They all hear a loud noise coming from the back of Y2J's 'crib'.)  
  
Trish- "What was that?"  
  
Matt- "I dunno but something really reeks back there."  
  
Jeff- "Hey Jericho, go check it out?"  
  
Y2J- "Why don't you?"  
  
Jeff- "It's your friggin crib."  
  
Y2J- "Fine."  
  
(Everyone watches as Y2J walks to the back.)  
  
Y2J- "How the hell did you get here?"  
  
A/N- Sorry this chap. is so short, I'll try to make the next one a lil' longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer- Let's see I wonder what I should write here. Could it be I don't own crap. Yeah that's it.  
  
A/N- Sorry I took so long to update. It took me a while to actually write a chapter. But anywayz I think this is my longest chapter so far. I'm real surprised, even though it most likely sucks. Oh well. Sue me if you don't like it. Sorry bout that. Anywho, thanks for the fab. reviews. Hope there's more to come. And now on with my story . . . lalalala.  
  
Y2J-(thinking to himself) "Just cause I'm the living legend, I have to check up on the creepy things. Bullshit. I should've made Angle do this and that reject who thinks he's a superhero better not put a dent in my baby or I'll have to beat him.  
  
(As Y2J nears to the back, he hears something shuffling around)  
  
Who's there?"  
  
Mysterious Voice- "Like, it's me Stacy."  
  
Y2J- "What? How the hell did you get here?"  
  
Stacy- "Well, when you were talking to everyone else in the parking lot, I just slipped in here because I didn't want to be all alone by my lonesome."  
  
(Just then Y2J's 'crib' starts to tilt making him fall to the floor and Stacy falling right on top of him)  
  
Y2J- "Get off me, you ho."  
  
Stacy- "I'm sorry, I thought you needed assistance."  
  
(Y2J pushes Stacy off of him and runs back to everyone else)  
  
Y2J- "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
(He looks at everyone and notices that Hurricane is sitting on the floor along with everyone else except. . .)  
  
Hurricane- "He wanted to drive, citizen Jericho, so I let him."  
  
Matt- "He's sober, anyways."  
  
Austin- "WE'RE JUST GONNA STOP BY A GAS STATION FIRST."  
  
Edge- "Dude, what for?"  
  
Austin- "BEER."  
  
Angle- "Austin watch out for that . . . never mind."  
  
Lita- "Anyways, what was that noise coming from the back?"  
  
Y2J- "Oh, it was that elf."  
  
Everyone- "WHAT?"  
  
Stacy- "I'm here!"  
  
Jeff- "Ahhhh. . . Damn girl, don't scare us like that."  
  
Trish- "Yea, take off your mask next time you wanna make someone shit their pants."  
  
Stacy- "What mask? I'm not wearing one."  
  
Trish- "Oh, whoops, sorry."  
  
Lita- (mumbling to herself) "Great, just what we need now another bimbo."  
  
Stacy- "So, where are we off to?"  
  
Lita- "We're going back to the hotel."  
  
Angle- "And I hope we get there soon, cause I can't stand to be here for another minute with you people."  
  
Edge- "Pip down dude, why don't you just play with your friend, Chunkie."  
  
Angle- "Clayvis. . . his name's Clayvis, get it right you blonde freak."  
  
Edge- "Whatever dude, don't make me hurt you."  
  
Angle- "Yeah, ok, like you could ever hurt me. I'll make you tap."  
  
Edge- "Oh, you want a piece of me."  
  
Angle- "Bring it on."  
  
Stacy- "It's already been broughten.  
  
(Everyone looks at Stacy)  
  
Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Edge- "Alright, dude, how aboot we settle this thing outside."  
  
Angle- "Fine, Austin stop right here."  
  
Austin- "WHAT? FINE JUST CAUSE I WANNA SEE YOU GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED."  
  
Hurricane- "Wait citizens, shouldn't we just talk about this?"  
  
Angle- "Shut up, you loser. I want a piece of Edge right now."  
  
Trish- "Mmmmm. . .so do I, so do I."  
  
Edge- "Ok, let's go."  
  
(They all walk out except for Edge who runs out to get away from Trish.)  
  
Hurricane- "That's it, I've tried to be nice to him, but he just pisses me off. So citizen Edge, I give you permission to beat him down."  
  
Edge- "Thanks, dude."  
  
Trish- "Go Edge Go. Just beat him and no matter what happens, you'll get a special something later from me."  
  
Molly- "Oh my goodness, I can't watch them fight. I'm going back inside. Please tell me when it's over."  
  
Edge- "Oh man, I just can't win these days."  
  
Angle- "Hey, what about me Trish, do I get a little sugar after?"  
  
Trish- "HELL NO. Why don't you tell Clyde to give you a little something after?"  
  
Angle- "His name's Clayvis, damn it, can't anybody get it right?"  
  
Austin- "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU TWO READY, LET'S GET IT ON."  
  
Everyone except Molly- "Fight! Fight!"  
  
(We start off with Angle trying to get Edge down, so he can tap out, but Edge counters and starts to punch Angle. After a few minutes, Edge spears Angle. Angle then gets up but stumbles backwards, tripping over a rock and rolling down a hill. As everyone somehow gets down the hill safely, they notice that Angle is unconscious, again, and try to drag him up the hill.)  
  
Trish- "Damn, this bald freak is heavy."  
  
Matt- "What do you expect, the man does weigh a few hundred pounds."  
  
Jeff- "Is it me, or does he keep getting heavier by the second?"  
  
Hurricane- "Yes, he does seem heavier when we started going up this hill."  
  
Edge- "Whatever, dudes, we're almost at the top."  
  
Austin- "YOU GUYS ARE JUST WEAK."  
  
Y2J- "Yeah, this is nothing." (sweating more than anyone else)  
  
Lita- "I can't feel my arms anymore."  
  
Stacy- "Are we at the top, yet?"  
  
(Everyone turns around to look at Stacy, who by the way, isn't helping them drag up Angle)  
  
Matt- (letting go of Angle) "What the hell, Stacy, why aren't you. . .  
  
Everyone- "MATT"  
  
Matt- "Oh, sorry." (picking up Angle)  
  
Stacy- "Well, I don't want to break a nail."  
  
Lita- (mumbling) "I'll break her, if she doesn't help us."  
  
Jeff- "Fine, be like that, we'll do it ourselves."  
  
(They continue dragging Angle and finally reach the top.)  
  
Hurricane- "Finally citizens, we made it."  
  
Trish- "Thank god, if I had to keep pulling up this loser for another second, I would've just let him roll back down and left him there."  
  
Edge- "Whew, did Angle gain weight within the past 5 minutes or what?"  
  
Y2J- "Damn it, now I think I lost all feeling in my arms."  
  
Austin- "ALRIGHT, LET'S GO I WANNA GET BACK TO THE HOTEL FOR SOME BEER." (They all get back into Y2J's 'crib' and attempt to get to the hotel)  
  
A/N- Well there's the end of chapter 6. Wha'd ya think? Well AngryMew2, I made an attempt at ur request. I hope you liked how I wrote it in there and only1teamXtreme I will email you this chapter as you requested. Again thanks for tha reviews. I hope more come along soon. Lataz. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer- Like everyone else I don't own a friggin' thing. And yet we all wish we did.  
  
A/N- Yea I know this story's goin no where and it's not getting funny, but I'll try to do my best to make it funnier and hopefully u'll keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Molly- "Oh my goodness, what happened?"  
  
Y2J- "What the hell do you think happened?"  
  
Matt- "Hey Austin, could ya hurry up, I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Jeff- "Yeah, me too."  
  
Austin- "JERICHO, DON'T YOU GOT A BATHROOM IN THIS THING?"  
  
Y2J- "Yea, of course but these assclowns ain't gonna use it."  
  
Stacy- "Are we there yet?"  
  
Austin- "NO"  
  
Stacy- "Are we there yet?"  
  
Austin- "NO"  
  
Stacy- "Are we there yet?"  
  
Y2J- "WOULD YOU PLEASEEEE SHUT THE HELL UP?"  
  
(cricket noises, A/N- yea, I said cricket noises even though they're insideY2J's 'crib')  
  
Stacy- "Are we there yet?"  
  
Lita- "Would anybody mind if I smack her around a bit?"  
  
Everyone- "No."  
  
Stacy- "No, please don't, I promise to be quiet."  
  
Lita- "You betta."  
  
Austin- "WOOOOOO HOOOOOO"  
  
Everyone- "WHAT?" Austin- "WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE."  
  
Y2J- "Good, now all you has-beens get outta my crib."  
  
Edge- "Yes, dudes we're finally at the hotel."  
  
Hurricane- "Hooray citizens."  
  
Matt- "Outta my way, I gotta go, I gotta go. . .  
  
Jeff- "Me first Matt, me first."  
  
Lita- "There's gotta be more than one stall."  
  
Trish- "A nice hot bath should do me good."  
  
Austin- "BEER. WHERE'S MY BEER? I NEED BEER."  
  
Molly- "I'll go check if the WWE is still here."  
  
(Everyone starts to walk or run towards the hotel except Stacy)  
  
Stacy- "Um. . . aren't we forgetting something or someone?"  
  
Edge- "Damn, she's right, we're forgetting the bald one."  
  
Trish- "Just leave him, how bout we get a room and take a bath together."  
  
Edge- "AHHHHHH. . . Um. . . Hurricane come help me drag Angle back to the hotel."  
  
Hurricane- "But citizen Edge. . .  
  
Edge- "NOW."  
  
Hurricane- "Alright, alright."  
  
Trish- "But Edgeypoo."  
  
Edge- "Um. . . I'm kinda busy at the moment."  
  
Hurricane- "Citizens Lita and Molly, do you mind helping us?"  
  
Lita- "Sure, why the hell not?"  
  
Molly- "Of course I'll help."  
  
(They start to carry the unconscious Angle towards the hotel.)  
  
Edge- "Hey Jericho, you wanna help us or what?"  
  
Y2J- "I think I'll stay here and watch my crib."  
  
Edge- "Whatever dude, hey we're almost there."  
  
Hurricane- "Wait, where's everyone else?"  
  
Lita- "Well Matt and Jeff had to go to the bathroom, I guess Austin's looking for beer and I'm not sure where Trish and Stacy went off to. But I think Trish is renting a room."  
  
Edge- "AHHHHH. . . (shivers) I don't even wanna know what she's gonna do."  
  
(They reach the hotel)  
  
Molly- "I'll check at the front desk if everyone's still here."  
  
Lita- "Now what do we do?"  
  
Hurricane- "Sit here and wait."  
  
(Meanwhile Austin has found the bar and is ordering beer)  
  
Bartender- "That'll be $20.55"  
  
Austin- "DAMN IT, I DON'T HAVE MY WALET. CAN I GET AN I.O.U?"  
  
Bartender- "I'm sorry sir, no money, no beer."  
  
Austin- "NOOOOO. I NEED MY BEER. (starts to cry) WAIT, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."  
  
(He runs back to the lobby to find everyone else)  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Matt- "Jeff, hurry up. Did you fall down or something? We have to get back to the others."  
  
Jeff- "Alright, alright, I'm almost done, I really had to go."  
  
Matt- "I told you to go before we left the arena. Does anybody listen to me? No."  
  
Jeff- "Well, I didn't have to go before and besides I like to be difficult." Matt- (mumbling) "Yea, you like to be a pain in my ass."  
  
Jeff- "Wha'd you say, Matt?"  
  
Matt- "Nothing, just hurry up."  
  
Jeff- "Ok, I'm done." (washing his hands)  
  
(They exit the bathroom and head for the lobby)  
  
(At the front desk)  
  
Employee- "NEXT."  
  
Molly- "Hello."  
  
Employee- "Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
Molly- "Yes, um. . . do you know if the WWE has checked in?"  
  
Employee- "Let's see, well actually they. . .  
  
A/N- Hope you liked this chapter and I'm hoping to end this story soon cause I just got another weird idea for another story, I just hope nobody else wrote something like it. Anywayz read and review peas! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer- Why do we always have to write a disclaimer, I mean we all know we don't own any of the superstars. Well anywayz, continue reading the story and not this cause you all know what I'm trying to write here. Blah, blah, blah, did I mention blah, blah, blah. . .  
  
A/N- I know the past couple of chapters were a little dull but I think this chapter is better and funnier at least I think it is. Oh well what do I know. Anywayz on wit the damn story. Sorry. hehe.  
  
(At the lobby)  
  
Edge- "Dudes, is he up yet?"  
  
Hurricane- "Who?"  
  
Lita- "Who do you think? The bald freak obviously and I think he's coming out of it."  
  
Angle- "No. . . please no, I'll do anything, just don't. . .  
  
Edge- "At least he's not talking aboot Trish."  
  
Hurricane- "And that's a good thing."  
  
Lita- "Ewwww, he's starting to drool."  
  
Austin- "HEY"  
  
Edge, Hurricane, & Lita- "AHHHHHHHH"  
  
Austin- "WHAT? HEY YOU GUYS GOT ANY MONEY SO I CAN BUY MY BEER?  
  
Edge- "Nope, sorry dude."  
  
Hurricane- "I left my hurri-walet on the bus."  
  
Lita- "No pockets."  
  
Austin- "NOOOOO, MY BEER, WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Angle- (finally waking up) "AHHHHHH. Clayvis, where are you?"  
  
(Just then the Rock appears. A/N- Yea, I know people are just popping out of nowhere, but that's cause I'm weird and if you don't like it, too bad, it's my story, bwahahahahaha. Sorry. Back to the story.)  
  
Rock- "What in the blue hell are you jabronies doin here?"  
  
Hurricane- "Well citizen Rock, we got left behind at the arena and to make a long story short we finally arrived here."  
  
Austin- "HEY ROCK, YOU GOT ANY MONEY FOR ME TO BUY SOME. . .  
  
Angle- "Huh, wh. . . where am I?"  
  
Lita- "You're in the hotel lobby."  
  
Angle- (getting up) "Rock, where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Austin- "NOT NOW, ROCK YOU GOT ANY. . .  
  
Matt- "There you guys are."  
  
Jeff- "We've been looking for you."  
  
Matt & Jeff- "Rock? Where'd you come from?"  
  
Trish- "Edgeypoo?"  
  
Edge- "Ahhhhhh, hide me dudes." (ducks behind Rock)  
  
Stacy- "Hey, there you people are. I've been looking for. . .  
  
Trish & Stacy- "Rock? Where'd you. . .  
  
Molly- (running up to them) "Hey everyone, we've got a pro. . . Rock? Where'd. . .  
  
Rock- "Don't even ask."  
  
Molly- "Ok, but we have a problem."  
  
Everyone- "What?"  
  
Molly- "Well, it seems that everyone else has left. So. . .  
  
Y2J- "We're stranded here?"  
  
(Everyone turns around to see Y2J)  
  
Rock- "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, how could they have left without the Rock?"  
  
Angle- "Well apparently, they did."  
  
Rock- "Shut up jabronie."  
  
Angle- (sticking out his tongue)  
  
Edge- "Thought you were outside."  
  
Y2J- "Well I was except, my crib is out of gas."  
  
Lita- "Wait, so we are. . .  
  
Angle- "St. . . Str. . . stranded here."  
  
Matt- "Noooo, of course not."  
  
Jeff- "Yeah, there's gotta be a. . .  
  
Hurricane- "Gas station around here."  
  
Rock- "Somewhere."  
  
Austin- "BUT DO ANY OF YOU GUYS GOT ANY MONEY FOR ME TO BUY SOME BEER."  
  
Stacy- "No, sorry I didn't get paid yet."  
  
Trish- "Spent it all."  
  
Matt- "I got 8 bucks."  
  
Jeff- "I got 5. Hey how come you got more money than me?"  
  
Matt- "I'm not the one who spent like 3 bucks on candy."  
  
Jeff- "I was hungry."  
  
Edge- "You already. . .  
  
Hurricane- "Know our. . .  
  
Lita- "Answer."  
  
Angle- "I think I lost my wallet when someone speared me down a hill."  
  
Edge- "Dude, you fell."  
  
Angle- "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Molly- "I have (counting her money) 87 cents."  
  
Rock- "And I got (checking his wallet) 7 bucks. What in the blue hell? I know I have more money than this."  
  
Y2J- "Hahahaha. Well I got more money then all of you in my crib."  
  
Austin- "Let's go get it then, I'm getting more thirsty by the minute."  
  
(They all walk outside and see. . .)  
  
Y2J- "MY CRIB. NOOOOO. AHHHHH."  
  
(They see Y2J's 'crib' burning up in flames)  
  
Y2J- "AHHHHH. NOOOOO." (falling to his knees)  
  
Lita- "Apparently, he has some very angry fans."  
  
Trish- "Don't you know it."  
  
Stacy- "So. . . what are we gonna do now?"  
  
Hurricane- "Good question. Anyone?"  
  
Edge- "Aaaaa. . .  
  
Matt- "Well. . .  
  
Jeff- "Um. . .  
  
Angle- (whistling)  
  
Rock- "Any ideas?"  
  
(Silence)  
  
Molly- "Anyone."  
  
Austin- "BEER. BEER. I NEED BEER."  
  
Y2J- (starting to cry) "My crib, my beautiful crib. Why? Why are you so cruel?" (looking up at the sky)  
  
Angle- "I'm hungry."  
  
(Everyone looks at him)  
  
Angle- "What?"  
  
Y2J- "You're kidding right. I mean my wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous crib just got creamed and. . . and all you can think aboot is food. YOU JACKASS."  
  
Angle- "Well, it's not like we can do anything for it and plus I haven't eaten since like we got out from the arena."  
  
Lita- "You're joking, right."  
  
Trish- "Yea, that was like a couple of hours ago."  
  
Hurricane- "We got out of the arena at like 10."  
  
Stacy- "It's like 12 now."  
  
Edge- "Um. . . dudes I just realized that we got. . .  
  
Matt- "No place to. . .  
  
Jeff- "sleep?"  
  
Edge- "Aaaa. . . yea."  
  
Matt- "We just realized that too."  
  
Jeff- "So, what are we gonna do, then?"  
  
Angle- "Eat first, right."  
  
Molly- "Oh my goodness, where are we going to sleep?"  
  
Rock- "Well the Rock says that we should eat first cause he's hungry."  
  
Austin- "CAN'T EAT. BEER, MUST HAVE BEER FI. . . FI. . .FIRST. BEER. (now twitching)  
  
Y2J- "Fine, whatever, I need to get my mind off of my baby that just got completely destroyed. (starting to cry again)  
  
Rock- "Then it's agreed we'll go eat first then figure out what to do afta."  
  
Angle- "Let's go, I'm starving."  
  
A/N- Well there's the end of Chapter 8, hope you all enjoyed reading it. Now what will happen next? You'll find out soon in the next chapter. Reviews peas! Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own anybody in this DAMN story. But I did see John Cena after a Smackdown! taping, sorry I just had to put that in.  
  
A/N- Sorry for the delay, it takes me a while to actually write a chapter then type it up. Oh and Onthaedge487 is in this story from now on cause I just needed someone to. . .  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
(They walk out of the hotel)  
  
Trish- "You know you're such a pig."  
  
Angle- "Do you like that in a guy?"  
  
Trish- "Like ewwww, get away from me you freak besides I like a guy who's tall, strong, and handsome like Edgeypoo here."  
  
Edge- "Aaaaa . . . so dudes where are we going to eat?"  
  
Matt- "Well, we gotta go to some place cheap."  
  
Jeff- "Yea, we only got aaaa. . . $20. 87."  
  
Hurricane- "I know citizens, let's go to Wendy's."  
  
Stacy- "But I want to go to a nice restaurant."  
  
Y2J- "WE CAN'T AFFORD IT; GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD."  
  
Austin- "I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I GET ME SOME BEER."  
  
Rock- "That's expensive jabronie."  
  
Molly- "Yes and we need to spend the money on food for all of us."  
  
Lita- "So where are we going exactly?"  
  
Trish- "This is Providence, where's the closest Wendy's, Burger king, or whateva?"  
  
(They walk along the dark streets to find a fast food joint.)  
  
Angle- "Look over there."  
  
Edge- "Dudes, it's a. . .  
  
Matt- "Wendy's!"  
  
Jeff- "Scoreeeeee."  
  
(They walk into the Wendy's, the manager is counting money.)  
  
Manager- "I'm sorry but we're closing early. I forgot to lock up. (now looking up) holy crap, your. . . your. . .  
  
Y2J- "Yes I know, the living legend, king of the WORLD Chris Jericho."  
  
Rock- "No jabronie, she was referring to the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, The Rock."  
  
Angle- "Like hell she was, she was talking about your Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle."  
  
Hurricane- "No, citizens she was referring to me a Superhero."  
  
Austin- "WHAT? I SAID WHAT? SHE'S TALKING ABOUT ME THE TOUGHEST S.O.B IN HISTORY."  
  
Trish- "Are you sure she wasn't aboot to say me Trish Stratus, who's 100% Stratusfaction."  
  
Manager- "Um. . . No. . . I was talking about Matt Hardy."  
  
Y2J, Rock, Angle, Hurricane, Austin, & Trish- "Oh."  
  
Matt- "Huh, I mean of course she was referring to me and yes I am Matt Hardy."  
  
Manager- "Ca. . . Ca. . . Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Matt- "Sure, finally someone who appreciates me."  
  
Hurricane- "Great citizens, where are we going to eat now?"  
  
Manager- "Wait, if you guys stay here for a little bit I think I can cook you guys something. Really, I don't mind staying here for a little longer."  
  
Edge- "Dude, that's great. What's your name?"  
  
Manager- "Amanda, so wha'd you guys wanna eat?"  
  
Stacy- "Let's see I'll have. . .  
  
Austin- "GOT BEER?"  
  
Amanda- "Um. . . no sorry bud, this is a Wendy's."  
  
Austin- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Stacy- "I'll have. . .  
  
Matt and Jeff- "Chicken nuggets."  
  
Molly- "Salad."  
  
Lita- "Me too."  
  
Trish- "Me three."  
  
Hurricane- "Cheeseburger."  
  
Angle- "I wanna have a. . .  
  
Rock- "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. . . we have to spend the least amount of money possible, so. . . what's the cheapest food here that we can all eat?"  
  
Amanda- "Chicken nuggets, I guess plus it's the quickest to make."  
  
Rock- "Ok the Rock says we'll have a. . . how many orders should we get?"  
  
Matt- "Well there's 12 of us."  
  
Jeff- "So 12 orders, then whoever wants more. . .  
  
Edge- "Can get more after."  
  
Rock- "Alright the Rock says we'll have 12 orders for now, jabronie."  
  
Amanda- "Comin up." (walks away from them to start frying the nuggets.)  
  
Angle- (whining) "But I want fries too."  
  
Y2J- "Pipe down, you assclown, you need to go on a diet anyways."  
  
Angle- "Shut up Jericho, I wasn't talking to you. So what ya say Rock, can we get some fries?"  
  
Rock- "Jericho's right for once, you need to go on a diet unless you wanna become a walrus like Heyman."  
  
Edge- "Dude, the guy's a whale."  
  
Amanda- (Yelling from the back) "MORE LIKE A SLIMY BEACHED WHALE."  
  
Hurricane- "Besides, citizen Angle, if you eat so much fast food, we know what'll happen later."  
  
Lita- "Yeah, you'll just say it was an accident or you'll blame one of us, plus we all just might die of the smell."  
  
Trish- "Remember last time."  
  
Angle- "Now that truly was an accident and I wasn't feeling good at the time, alright."  
  
Amanda- "Wow, I can't believe that some of the superstars are here. Ah, now I gotta tell everybody. Go me, Go me, sometimes it pays off to work at a Wendy's."  
  
Austin- (tears streaming down his face) "NO BEER. . . I. . . I'M. . . IN. . . HELL. . . I. . . JUST. . . KNOW. . . IT."  
  
Molly- "It'll be alright Austin, it's better this way."  
  
Edge- "Yea, dude you've been sober for like 4 hours."  
  
Stacy- "Is she done yet, I'm getting hungry?"  
  
Lita- "Well that's surprising since you haven't eaten in like 3 days."  
  
Stacy- "I've eaten."  
  
Lita- "Like what?"  
  
Stacy- "Um. . .  
  
Amanda- "Ok, 12 orders of chicken nuggets. What do you guys want to drink?"  
  
Everybody- "Water."  
  
Amanda- "Okey dokey smokey."  
  
Hurricane- "So, how much do we owe you citizen Amanda?"  
  
Amanda- "$13.37"  
  
Molly- "Here you go."  
  
(They all grab an order of chicken and start eating.)  
  
Angle- "Done."  
  
Austin- "WHAT?"  
  
Matt- "Already?"  
  
Jeff- "Damn Angle."  
  
Angle- "Sooooo Rock, can I get another order?"  
  
Rock- "Why are you asking me jabronie? I'm not the one who's holding the money."  
  
Angle- "Ok. Molly, can I get another order?"  
  
Molly- "Well, Kurt, the next time we need to eat, we won't have enough money."  
  
Angle- "Ooooooh, please Molly, pretty please. . .  
  
Y2J- "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?"  
  
Edge- "Yeah, dude I can't eat when you start whining."  
  
Trish- "That makes two of us, which means we have something in common Edgeypoo."  
  
Edge- "Um. . . excuse me, but I . . . I . . . aaaa. . . have to go to the bathroom." (runs to the bathroom.)  
  
Trish- "You sure you don't need any assistance?"  
  
Stacy- "I'd be glad to help."  
  
Trish- "WHAT? I don't think so hun, you best be backing up."  
  
Stacy- "Sorry, please don't hurt me."  
  
Angle- "I'm still hungry though."  
  
Lita- "Molly just give him the money, so we can all go back to eating."  
  
Stacy- "Well since he's getting another order, do you think I can. . .  
  
Everyone- "NOOOOO."  
  
Stacy- "Alright, alright you all don't have to yell."  
  
Angle- "Hey Amanda, can I have another order of nuggets?"  
  
Amanda- "Sure, it's on me this time."  
  
Angle- "Thanks."  
  
Austin- "HEY, EDGE GONNA COME BACK OUT OR WHAT CAUSE IF HE'S NOT I'M GONNA EAT HIS NUGGETS."  
  
Hurricane- "I'll go check on him, citizen Austin." (walks to bathroom)  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Hurricane- "Citizen Edge, are you alright? Do you need any assistance?"  
  
Edge- "No. I'm ok, dude, you know I was just trying to get away from Trish." (shivers)  
  
Hurricane- "I see. But if you don't get back out there, then citizen Austin's going to eat the rest of your food."  
  
Edge- "Nooooo." (they both run back out)  
  
Matt- "Finally bro, what took you so long?"  
  
Jeff- "Yea man, did you fall down?"  
  
Trish- "Oh, if you did I know a way to make you feel much better."  
  
Edge- (shivers again) "No Trish I didn't hurt myself. Thank god."  
  
Austin- "EDGE, YOU STILL GONNA EAT THIS OR WHAT?"  
  
Edge- "Yeah dude, course."  
  
Molly- "Alright, but where are we going to sleep now that we're almost done eating?"  
  
Y2J- "Crap. I know we were forgetting something."  
  
Lita- "Great, so whadda we gonna do now?"  
  
Amanda- "Hey if you guys need somewhere to stay the night, you can crash at my place."  
  
Rock- "The Rock says we accept."  
  
Hurricane- "Yes citizen Amanda. Thank you."  
  
Stacy- "As long as we're not sleeping on the streets, I'm fine with that."  
  
Angle- "Yay, we have a place to sleep."  
  
Matt and Jeff- "Thanks Amanda."  
  
Edge- "Yeah, you're a lifesaver."  
  
(Amanda starts to drool but no one notices)  
  
Trish- "But we don't have anything to wear to sleep."  
  
Austin- "WEAR WHAT CHU GOT ON."  
  
Trish- "Ewwww that's gross, I'd rather wear nothing."  
  
Everyone except Angle- "Please don't."  
  
Angle- "Take it off, take it off. WOOOOOO."  
  
Trish- "Now I'm scared."  
  
Lita- "We all are."  
  
Y2J- "Alright, you assclowns, let's get outta here. I'm really tired."  
  
Molly- "Lead the way, Amanda."  
  
Amanda- "Ok, it's not that far."  
  
(Amanda locks up and they all walk to her place. A/N- Yea, they're walking on the street in the middle of the night, oh well, at least they're together in a group.)  
  
Amanda- "Ok, here we are."  
  
(They all walk inside)  
  
Lita- "Nice place you got here."  
  
Stacy- "Wow and you work at a Wendy's."  
  
Molly- (nudges Stacy)  
  
Stacy- "What, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Hurricane- "Alright citizens, let's get some sleep."  
  
Rock- "The Rock says he should get the couch cause he's the people's champ."  
  
Amanda- "Um. . .  
  
Angle- "How bout no. I need the couch cause of my back."  
  
Amanda- "Guys. . .  
  
Stacy- "Well I need the couch so I don't get my clothes all dirty."  
  
Amanda- "Hey you guys. . .  
  
Trish- "So do I."  
  
Amanda- "Hello."  
  
Hurricane- "Well a superhero like me can't possibly sleep on the floor."  
  
Matt- "Why not, it's clean."  
  
Jeff- "Yea, chill man I mean nothing's gonna attack you in the middle of the night."  
  
Edge- "Speak for yourself dude." (looking in the direction of Trish.)  
  
Lita- "Can we just get some sleep, please?"  
  
Molly- "I agree."  
  
Y2J- "But I call the couch."  
  
Amanda- "Yo."  
  
Rock- "No you don't jabronie."  
  
Amanda- "Great, nobody's listening to me."  
  
Angle- "I don't think so Jericho, what are you on?"  
  
Stacy- "Yeah, I need it more."  
  
Trish- "No I do."  
  
Austin- "HEY, WE'RE ALL GONNA SLEEP ON THE FLOOR CAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO."  
  
Everyone- "Alright."  
  
Amanda- "Well it's not like I had a couch anyways."  
  
Everyone- "WHAT?"  
  
Amanda- "It's true, I'm renovating, so all the furniture is in a separate room."  
  
Y2J- "You could've told us before, ya know."  
  
Matt- "Well she was trying to."  
  
Jeff- "Yea, but all you people. . .  
  
Lita- "We're arguing about a. . .  
  
Molly- "Couch."  
  
Edge- "Dudes, can we go to sleep now?"  
  
(They crowd around Amanda's living room and sleep on the floor.)  
  
(The sleeping order)  
  
Rock, Austin, Matt, Jeff, Edge, Hurricane, Angle, Y2J, Amanda, Lita, Molly, Stacy,Trish  
  
Y2J- "Hold up, I'm not sleeping next to this has-bean." (meaning Angle)  
  
(They change sleeping order)  
  
Rock, Angle, Edge, Austin, Matt, Jeff, Hurricane,Y2J, Trish, Amanda, Lita, Molly,Stacy  
  
Rock- "Jabronie, how'd you get over here?"  
  
Angle- "I dunno, stop yelling at me."  
  
Rock, Edge, Molly, Angle, Hurricane, Amanda, Austin, Matt, Jeff, Y2J, Trish, Lita,Stacy  
  
Lita-"Oh hell no I'm not sleeping next to these two bimbos."  
  
Rock, Edge, Trish, Molly, Hurricane, Angle, Amanda, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Y2J, Austin,Stacy  
  
Trish- "Hi Edgeypoo."  
  
Edge- "AHHHHH, where'd you come from?"  
  
Amanda- "Can I please not sleep next to Angle, no offense but if what they say is true then I'd rather not sleep even near you."  
  
Angle- "Alright, I'll sleep at the end."  
  
Rock, Edge, Molly, Trish, Hurricane, Amanda, Matt, Jeff, Lita,Y2J, Austin, Stacy,Angle  
  
Matt- "Hey are we all set or do we have to change again."  
  
Jeff- "Yea, I'm getting really tired of this."  
  
Molly- "Alright are we all set?"  
  
Everyone- "Yup."  
  
(By now it is 3am, they all fall asleep and stay in their sleeping order, for now. Bwhahahaha.)  
  
A/N- Okey dokey I'm done with this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. And again sorry for the delay. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer- Let's see what shall I write here, well if you've read WWE- Spring Break in Cancun, you would know that I am a so-called penguin, so for your reviewing pleasure I've decided to have some conversations with myself as part human (MMC 4 short) and part penguin(waddles) my other personality, yeah I know, weird but that's just how I am. So if you don't like it, well wha cha gonna do? (Actually, if you want me to stop, tell me then.) Ha. . .ha. . . ha. . . did I mention I'm weird? Of course I did. . . anywayz. . .  
  
MMC- "So waddles, what should happen in this chapter?"  
  
Waddles- "Quack, quack, I mean squeak, I dunno, let's make the superstars turn into animals, so they can attack everyone and I can rule the world cause they WILL obey me. HAHAHAHAHAHA. . . HA. . . HA."  
  
MMC- "Okayyyyyyy, what is up with you? Did you eat that 8 month old can of tuna when I told you not to?"  
  
Waddles- "Mooooooooo, what? Of course not, that's just disgusting, what kind of human being would do such a thing?"  
  
MMC- "First off, YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, and second you did eat it, didn't you?"  
  
Waddles- "WOOF, alright, alright I did eat it I'm sorry but I was hungry." (starts to cry.)  
  
MMC- "Fine, whateva let's just get back to the story."  
  
(A few hours later, Hurricane is abruptly waken up to someone screaming.)  
  
Hurricane- "WAZZUPWITDAT? I mean what's going on?" (yawning)  
  
Trish- "Shut up freak, we're trying to listen to Angle."  
  
Hurricane- "What time is it anyways, is he having a dream or something?"  
  
Edge- "It's 5:15."  
  
Matt- "He's having a nightmare about something weird."  
  
Jeff- "So, just be quiet for a minute."  
  
Lita- "Besides, Amanda's still sleeping."  
  
Angle- "NOOOOOOOO, CLAYVIS, WHERE ARE YOU? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M ALL ALONE. YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND. WHERE ARE YOU?" (tossing and turning in his sleep, accidentally kicking Stacy.)  
  
Stacy- "OUCH, WHAT THE. . .  
  
Everyone- "SHHHHHHH."  
  
Rock- (in a whisper) "Apparently the little bald f. . . fr. . . freak is missing his teddy bear."  
  
Angle- "AHHHHHHHHHH, NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE FIRST DAY, I WON'T MAKE ANY FRIENDS."  
  
Austin- "HAHAHA. . . THE JACKASS THINKS HE'S STILL IN SCHOOL."  
  
Everyone- "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Angle- "Mommy, where's Clayvis? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? CLAYVIS!!!!"  
  
Y2J- "Hey you assclowns, how bout we wake him up, so we can all go back to sleep, I need my beauty rest."  
  
Angle- "NO, CLAYVIS I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE, THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK."  
  
Rock- "Well the Rock says we should at least have some fun since this bald freak is talking in his sleep."  
  
Matt- "Well we could always get some whipped cream or shaving cream. . .  
  
Jeff- "And spray it into his hand, so he could smear it over his face."  
  
Y2J- "What? That's nothing, we could always put him outside in the middle of the street so when. . .  
  
Molly- "Chris!"  
  
Y2J- "What, it was only a suggestion."  
  
Lita- "Only if you wanted him to be road kill."  
  
Edge- "Dudes, I've heard that if you stick someone's hand in a bowl of water they'll piss themselves, do you wanna see if that's true."  
  
Everyone- "Sure."  
  
Stacy- "I'll go get a bowl."  
  
Trish- "This ain't your house woman, you don't know where Amanda has everything."  
  
Stacy- "I know but I can always look for it." (She gets up and walks around the house until she finds the kitchen and starts to search for a bowl.)  
  
Angle- "MOMMY, WHERE ARE WE GOING TODAY? CAN WE GO TO THE ZOO?"  
  
(As everyone listens to Angle, they hear a loud clash from the kitchen as though pots and pans had hit the floor.)  
  
Stacy- "Sorry."  
  
Amanda- (finally waking up) "AHHHH, WHO'S THERE? I HAVE A CROSSBOW AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT, SO GET OUTTA MY HOUSE." (looking around and seeing the group) "Sorry, what's all the noise about?" (yawning)  
  
Hurricane- "Sorry citizen Amanda, it was Stacy."  
  
Amanda- "What the hell is she doing in my kitchen?"  
  
Austin- "WE WERE GOING TO DUNK ANGLE'S HAND. . .  
  
Molly- "Into a bowl of water to see if what they say is true."  
  
Amanda- "Oh alright." (gets up and walks into the kitchen) "GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN." (she prepares to fill up a bowl with water.)  
  
Stacy- "Alright, alright I'm sorry." (running out of the kitchen)  
  
Rock- "Wow, this jabronie didn't even wake up, even after all that noise."  
  
Matt- "Good now we can have some fun." (smiling devilishly)  
  
Amanda- (walking back to them with the bowl) "Ok, but if he wets my floor, then somebody's GONNA pay."  
  
(They gather around Angle, as Amanda carefully picks up Angle's hand and places it into the water.)  
  
Jeff- "Well is it true, did it work, did he piss himself?"  
  
Edge- "Dude, chill, you wanna check to see if the floor's wet."  
  
Jeff- "No, you check."  
  
Edge- "Dude, you check."  
  
Jeff- "No, you."  
  
Edge- "You."  
  
Y2J- "Will one of you assclowns, just check the floor."  
  
Lita- "Well since Edge thought of the idea, and Amanda placed his hand in the water and Stacy made all that racquet in the kitchen, why don't you three do rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses has to check. Sound fair enough."  
  
Edge- "Fine."  
  
Amanda- "Whatever."  
  
Stacy- "Ok."  
  
Molly- "Alright ready, Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."  
  
(Edge shows rock, Amanda shows paper, and Stacy also shows rock.)  
  
Amanda- "HAHA, I won this round, I don't have to touch Angle."  
  
Angle- (still sound asleep) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CLAYVIS WHERE'D YOU GO, AHHHHHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Austin- "ROUND TWO, ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT."  
  
(Edge shows scissors and Stacy shows rock.)  
  
Stacy- "I won, I won, I can't believe it."  
  
Edge- "What? How's that possible?"  
  
Amanda- "Wait Edge, that's dynamite, you won."  
  
Stacy- "WHAT? What are you talking about? I won, he played scissors."  
  
Edge- "No she's right, I played dynamite, so technically I won."  
  
Stacy- "WHAT? NOOOOOOOO."  
  
Matt- "Well a game's, a game's and you lost, so you get to check."  
  
Stacy- "But. . . But. . ."  
  
Rock- "No but about it jabronie, just check."  
  
(Stacy is about to touch the floor near Angle when. . .)  
  
Angle- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." (waking up) "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM, I GOTTA GO!!" (runs around in circles before Amanda points out the bathroom.)  
  
Stacy- "Whew that was close."  
  
(5 minutes pass by until Angle finally comes out of the bathroom.)  
  
Angle- "Much better."  
  
Edge- "Dude, What took you so long I thought you only had to pee?"  
  
Angle- "I did you moron. So where is he?  
  
Y2J- "Where's who, junior?"  
  
Angle- "Where's Clayvis? I had the worst nightmare; I dreamt that he wasn't with me anywhere and that I had lost him."  
  
Hurricane- "Um. . . citizen Angle, I hate to tell you this but he isn't here with you."  
  
Angle- "WHAT?"  
  
Austin- "HEY THAT'S MY LINE."  
  
Trish- "Like the dork said, Clayvis or whatever isn't here."  
  
Angle- "WHAT?"  
  
Amanda- "It's true, it's true."  
  
Angle- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHERE IS HE? ALRIGHT, WHO STOLE HIM?"  
  
Jeff- "Why would anybody wanna steal a stuffed monkey?"  
  
Angle- "He's a bear, you multicolored freak."  
  
Molly- "But why would someone steal him."  
  
Angle- "I don't know for ransom money."  
  
Matt- "Yeah, ok Angle, someone's holding your teddy bear hostage, who in the. . .  
  
Rock- "BLUE HELL WOULD DO SUCH A THING?"  
  
Angle- "I dunno some fans who dislike me, but I want him back NOW." (starting to cry)  
  
Lita- "Wait a minute, the last time I saw you with that bear, it was when we were in Y2J's 'crib'."  
  
Y2J- "MY CRIB, DON'T REMIND ME." (also starting to cry)  
  
Trish- "That's right, you left him there while you were unconscious, I mean we did."  
  
Angle- "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU ALL? NOW HE'S, NOOOOOO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE."  
  
Edge- "Sorry, dude but he's gone along with Y2J's. . .  
  
Y2J- "Don't even say it."  
  
Angle- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CLAYVIS." (looking up at Amanda's ceiling) "HOW COULD YOU, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO CRUEL."  
  
Hurricane- "It'll be ok citizen Angle, we'll get you another Clayvis."  
  
Angle- "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER WANNABE CLAYVIS, I WANT HIM. NOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Molly- "Tell you what, we'll have a little funeral for him later today when we've actually had some sleep. Does that sound good?"  
  
Angle- (tears streaming down his eyes) "O. . . ok."  
  
Austin- "ALRIGHT JACKASS, LET'S GET BACK TO SLEEP."  
  
(Now it's about 6:10, as everyone falls back to sleep.)  
  
A/N- "Wow, I'm finally done with this chapter, if you call it a chapter, I hope ya'll liked it anyway, hopefully I can update sooner then usual but now that school started, AHHHHHHHHHHH, who knows now, but I'll try my best not to go all psycho. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story but if you have any suggestions, I'll try to work it out in the story, cause that would really help me out A LOT. Thanks for all the great reviews, luv ya all. And please, please read and review. Buh bye for now. (Waddles- "Squeak, squeak, until next time." *waddles away*) 


End file.
